Talk:Majin/@comment-43508180-20190823214313/@comment-40039866-20190825030327
i would disagree with that for several reasons: 1- Namekians got only 2 prestige forms while Saiyans got 4 2- Super Saiyan Rosé, Complete Super Saiyan Blue and Ssj4 (Saiyan's prestige forms) are all stronger than any Namekian's prestige forms 3- Super Saiyan Rosé drains almost the same ki amount (minimal) as the prestige forms for namekians while Ssj4 looks cooler >>> these 3 facts proves that it makes no sense to say "specially if you consider prestige gains" 4- UI and MUI are extremely sacrificing forms that won't last long since they drain almost all of your health and drain a lot of ki plus they won't let you regenerate, so if you can hold up the battle until your enemy's Ultra Instinct fades out, you will be able to easily defeat your enemy after that, since you will leave him almost dead and with no ki, and as for G.O.D, it does not have the dodging/vanishing feature and it also drains a lot of ki although draining way less than UI and MUI and it does not drain HP, anyways it won't let you regenerate as well 5- both races can use UI, MUI and G.O.D >>> the 4 and 5 just proves UI, MUI and G.O.D are basically useless to compare races >>> also 6- Namekians are the most boring and difficult race to level up due to the lack of starter forms and (as well as Saiyans) don't having Korin and Guru level boost. >>> but Namekians are also NOT ONLY boring to play if you think that's the only reason i put them below Saiyans, there also a couple more of reasons for this like: 7- Saiyans got WAY stronger forms EVEN if you compare unprestiged Namekians and Saiyans because both SsjB and SsjbKKx10 are way stronger than the Awakened Namekian form, but the prestige forms are also way better as i mentioned on the top of this comment 8- Namekians have no special features besides Regeneration ability while Saiyans got its main feature being the thing why everyone hates and loves them: they got over 9000 forms 9- they are not the most creative and not the most cool-looking race, staying way behind races like Majin and Android (which got Direct Current and Metal Majin, both creative forms) and Frieza Race (overall best cool-looking race) >>> but the main reason they ended up behind saiyans is 10- they are overall much weaker than Saiyans >>> so why should i put Namekians above Saiyans? if Namekians are weaker, considerably more boring and harder to level up, sharing about the same poor level of fun as Saiyans and about the same poor level of versatility if you consider its lack of features, got way worse forms than saiyans at all, and are about the same in terms of cool-looking and creative level. >>> if the point of my list is to rank the races by these exactly conditions (fun, versatility, power, difficult and appearance), so it means i'm pretty right to put Namekians on the bottom and below Saiyans don't you think? but its my opinion after all, so i understand you rather Namekians than Saiyans =)